For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system to support troubleshooting applied to failure, malfunctioning, or auto theft that has occurred in a work machine such as an agricultural machine. Specifically, Patent Literature 1 discloses a management device that provides information required for a service to a service person, based on a work report related to a moving body.